In the Blood
by Supreme-Witch-Selene-Mikaelson
Summary: (Full synopsis inside) This is an original story of mine. Let me know what you think. Cast: Tobias Blackwood-Tom Hardy. Elektra Marx -Blake Lively. Tonni Wayne-Emma Watson. Cole/Derek Reynolds- Misha Collins/Matt Weston. Dorian Blackwood-Matt Bomer. Regina Johnson-Nina Dobrev. Lilith- Jennifer Lawrence. Michael-Gerard Butler.


This is the first draft of an original story of mine. Please tell me what you think as I've struggled a lot more than usual with how to begin and even set this up. At the moment I'm considering doing a switch between the two main characters Tobias and Elektra sort of narration style. Let me know what you think but this is what I have so far.

Synopsis: The archangel Michael's daughter Elektra is forced to go to the Sanguinum Academy for supernatural/paranormal beings in the hopes of purging everything about her mother Lilith that's become dangerously relevant. In attending the academy, Michael sees to it her Professor of Control makes time for her as a way to ensure her success in becoming an Archangel as well. But this doesn't seem to work according to plan when everything inside Elektra seems to scream just like Lilith had with every defiant desire possible. Can Tobias help purge Lilith from her system or will he be why she falls from grace?

-Preface-

"There are no good men in the world. Paranormal, human or otherwise. I know that now." I sigh softly, head slightly bowed as I lose myself in a trance watching my fingers trace absentmindedly the last place he touched. The world around me dulled to a faint hum as Tonni spoke, my mind racing with memories of just how wrong that statement proved to be. He was perfect in every sense of the word. Even his flaws were perfect. He never once snapped at me, as if his anger issues were only spurred on by those outside that candlelit living room we made ours. His tattoos, no matter how seemingly silly, told a story I loved for him to tell just so I could see the emotions play beautifully through his eyes. It wasn't fair. I shiver, remembering the way his voice floated over my skin in thick heat waves like fiery water flowing over rocks. He knew how much my skin craved his heat, in more ways than one, relishing in the way I would sigh with passion as his hot breath passed over my pale thighs or neck. I once believed those were my only weaknesses, as they were for any woman, but i was wrong. It was him and the damned things he had learned to do to a woman's body over the lifetimes he had spent tormenting the fairer sex.

"Ellie, forget about him. Cole can set you up with his brother if you'd like." Tonni interrupts my memories with a laugh, knowing I hadn't been listening. How was I supposed to forget him when I was to see him everyday?

"Derek is nice. And I can vouch for the werewolf species." She smirks, her eyes glazing over mischievously as her mind reminds her of her and Cole's own special memories. But wasn't it wrong to ask an animal to be animalistic with you? To not treat you like a cracked porcelain doll on the verge of crumbling and yet have every action be filled with passion and an overwhelming sense of hunger. Like he could never get enough. Still though, in an effort to recover, I nod compliantly and look up at Tonni. Through a forced smile and a quick change of subject, I try to fight through gnawing hole in my chest until it was time to go back to the dorm. There, I could surround herself with the purity my father sought after for me. Werewolves didn't mind the holy water I mixed in with my perfume for protection and even agreed with my disgust for vampires. Not all of course but being represented by Regina Johnson wasn't exactly a winning score for the fanged creatures. Even more so after being pushed aside for Regina. Of course it was Regina though. Why wouldn't he have wanted Regina? An Angel is no fun.

"I let myself feel it. I'm sorry father." I whisper to herself, looking at a picture of my father once I reached her room again. Running my thumb over the necklace of my mother's I wore, imagining what she'd say, I clinch my jaw and sit on the floor. I cover my mouth and finally let go, crying hard at the dangerous realization.

"I loved him." I whisper, the pain in my chest making me wish I had never met him but I knew I didn't truly want that. No matter what, I was glad I had what little bit of time I had with him. He made me feel free, wildly desired and beautiful. My mother would've been proud of that fact, but now I can get back to working hard to stay beside my father. I had no other choice now. Maybe that would be enough to help mend my broken heart.

-One-

Today was the welcoming 'street party' as many of the signs posted around the surrounding courtyard displayed. The 'Entrance back into Hell', as someone so graciously put it with a groan as everyone fills the streets and goofs around in the academy court yards, slowly unpacking into their dorms and apartments. I look around, taking in the school's beautiful gardens, and grit my teeth as the triplet trio of witch brothers named Marcus, Martin, and Malakai Cobain walk past the car my friends and I shared with snooty, up tight glares. I hated those boys more than anything, despite my father's preachings of love and forgiveness. I sigh, climbing out of the car along side my best friend Tonni Wayne and her boyfriend Cole Reynolds. A kitsune and a werewolf. They were perfect together, despite the obvious size difference and the age gap between them. Cole was taller than Tonni with messy black hair, bright blue eyes, tan skin and a knack for making the entire room shine. They've been in love since freshmen year of high school as Tonni had finally decided to take me up on my offer and go back to school after 400 years. Having met Cole after enrolling, she was more than happy to be here. It, however, made me roll my eyes. I wasn't attending the academy to learn anything like the other students were. I was there in hopes of purging every ounce of my mother from my system. Michael never was one for disobedience so here I was, trying to become just another soldier in Michael's army.

Tonni grabs my hand, long light brown hair dancing in the soft summer breeze as the sun glistens off of her semi tan skin and glitters in her dark hazel eyes, and tugs her toward the first interesting thing she saw. It just so happened to be one of those 'hippie music circles'. The typical one with the werewolf guy with long hair and tie dyed shirt playing a guitar in the middle. I laugh and run toward it along side her, waving to Cole as he takes our things up to our apartment.

We sit down in the lush grass under the shade of a rather giant and beautiful weeping willow tree. They were my favorite trees simply because of the romantic flutter my heart seemed to bounce with at their haunting sight. I felt lucky to have one in the back yard of our apartment, near the forest that lined the academy grounds. I smile to myself, thinking about how Tonni will hate hearing the howls of the other werewolf packs during the full moons from the woods as it'll trigger Cole's own howl. Sometimes she thought it was adorable, but others she could tell her efforts with putting up with it was far past her limits.

Tonni pulls me out of a trance and away from the music, stepping toward the separated vines of leaves where Cole stood. Today was also our last day without uniforms. Cole didn't mind, though I knew why once I saw the uniform itself. The short sleeved white button up with the black and burgundy crest sown onto the pocket of both it and the companion black blazer jacket, the black and burgundy plaid tie matched the short pleated skirt and they provided the girls with knee high black socks though Tonni and I mutually agreed on not wearing those hideous things.

I try not to pay attention as Tonni and Cole grip each other in the embrace I've craved for sometime now, listening to the leather of his jacket creak as it creases under her nails. He wore his infamous faded blue jeans, a green v-neck and his leather jacket while she wore her favorite thin, white button up with black skinny jeans and flats. They stand in each other's arms as I stood alone with my arms crossed over my chest in pale blue skinny jeans, black heeled ankle booties and a navy blue lace top under a black cropped leather jacket. I sigh, running a hand through my long wavy golden blonde hair, pale skin almost shimmering in even the little sun the vines allowed in, and pull my aviators off to look at my reflection. My blue eyes brighten in the silver lenses, matching the tranquil lake on the other side of the academy grounds, until Tonni grabs my arm again. She laughs at my dreadful groan as she pulls me back toward the apartment building. Decorating wasn't bad, I actually quite enjoyed it, it was the unloading the car part that I hated and hoped that Cole had finished without us.

After helping Cole unload the smaller more personal boxes, we had to run over to the administrations building to grab our schedules. We compare classes and laugh as we realize nearly every one of them was together, walking toward our home room to meet our new teacher.

"Welcome everyone. While the faculty hopes your stay here at Sanguinum Academy will be to your liking, we expect greatness from each and every one of you." An elderly Councilman announces as the room fills with students. His booming voice projected his species quite well. Banshee.

"Ease up, James. The freshman will mold to your liking I'm sure." The Professor sighs, shifting from behind his desk. Where the large back of his chair was once to the students, he turns and stands to meet the Councilman. Collectively, jaws dropped around the room and growls erupted from jealous boyfriends wiping hungry drool from the corners of the mouths of their girlfriends at the sight of our Professor. He stood strong with his broad shoulders tensed menacingly, his muscular arms stretching the thread of his button down shirt even as he relaxes and rolls his sleeves up his tan forearms.

"My name is Tobias Blackwood. I'll be your Inter-Species Ability Control Professor and I expect you to pay attention to more than the area covering your specific species." He growls, his voice low and gravely, clearing his throat as he runs a hand through his shortly cut dark brown hair. He was clean shaven, obviously not decidedly fond of the idea as he strokes his sharp jaw with a slight smirk. Those rosy stained plump lips made even my angel heart skip a beat, even more so as he drags his fanged white teeth over his bottom lip slowly in thought.

"This school is a family. We assist each other. That means if a vampire sees a werewolf struggling with controlling his anger and about to shift, help him. I don't care if you hate werewolves. You suck it up and help him because when I found out you left him to suffer, and believe me I will, it'll be your ass." He explains, his voice dropping into a low threat as his beautiful teal eyes darken with authority. The whites of his eyes blacken with deep storm clouds, demonstrating the severity of his words. He and his brother, Dean of the academy Dorian Blackwood, did own the academy so anyone would've been surprised if he didn't take that power straight to the head. He eases up and chuckles, the veins in his tattooed forearms rolling slightly as he crosses his arms over his well built chest and leans back against his desk.

"This is one of your core classes so for those of you that already hate this ugly mug, I'm sorry but we'll be meeting every day. Questions?" He smirks, eyeing the crowd and ignoring the eager hands of the drooling young women with a playful laugh. How that man could think he was ugly is beyond me and probably any girl in his room. Tonni looks at me sideways with a wide grin and laughs softly as I cross my legs. She knew I shouldn't be thinking this way of a man in power or a man at all really. I sighs to myself, losing myself for a moment, knowing this was a piece of my mother I'd have to fight to let go.

"Miss Marx? Can I speak to you for a moment?" Professor Blackwood calls as the room clears, earning a tauntingly almost knowing gleam from Tonni as she ushers Cole out of the room.

"Yes Professor? Is everything okay?" I ask softly, my angelic innocence coming to my aid as I smile politely and tilt my head slightly. He steps forward and leans against his desk, folding his arm over his chest despite the obvious stress the flex of his muscles had on the thread of his shirt and their grip on the buttons. He looks down at his dress shoes for a moment, his tongue pressed to his top lip in thought as he struggles to find a way to appropriately inform me of whatever it was on his mind. As he thought his next few words through, I struggle to take my eyes off the way his lips curled slightly at the ends as his tongue pressed against his upper lip. My heart races with the unspoken desire to feel those perfect, plump, rosy pillows against my neck only to be separated by both his hot breath and his masterful tongue drawing designs over my skin. I shiver at the thought and straighten, my body tensing to cover it up, and shake my head to clear my mind of those damned thoughts as I clutch my books closer.

"Miss Marx?" Tobias smirks, his eyes shifted up to me now in an alluring glare, the shadow he sat in cloaking over him in just the right amount of mysteriousness.

"Yes Professor? I apologize." I stammer, blushing, forcing a laugh to lighten up and hopefully cover my own embarrassment. He straightens himself and chuckles, waving it off as if he were used to women day dreaming about what he could do to them.

"Please, call me Tobias." He smirks, running a hand through his hair. "I was just informing you of our rather close proximity for the next year." He taunts, eyeing me as if a predator eyeing its prey as it dangerously nears its trap.

"Oh? Pardon my ignorance, Pro—Tobias, but I have no idea what you mean." I say, catching myself. Even his name felt exotic on my lips. I could almost feel the tension building in my throat as my mind wonders what his name would feel like being moaned through lustful lips. I blush brightly and pray to God he chalks it up to my embarrassment over not understanding his information.

"I mean, your father informed the Dean and I upon your arrival of his daunting task at hand for your time here and requested I myself, being the Control studies Professor, help purge you of your mother before you repeat her sins." He elaborates. I swallow hard and nod despite my disagreeing with the circumstances.

"How kind of you. I'm sure my father would appreciate the help given to me. As I've grown, it seems I become more and more like her. The last thing I want is to be thrown from Heaven." I explain, biting my bottom lip nervously at the thought of being forced to fall from grace. Tobias's smirk widens as he pushes away from his desk, taking in just how innocent my must've thought I really was, and touches my hand reassuringly as he shifts to grab a copy of his schedule. I stood clutching my books protectively as he slid his personal schedule under the fold of one of my binders, studying my full hourglass frame for the first time to size her up for the task.

"Unfortunately, this does mean we will be spending a lot of time together. I hope that's not a problem." He adds, listening to my heart race at the thought. He smiles wide and nods with approval, damned incubus power, sending me off with a soft growl. Even as I absentmindedly walk with Tonni and Cole, I couldn't help but wonder if purging these desires for him would help purge my mother from my system. Or would I become her, using Tobias as my metaphorical apple of Eden?


End file.
